Half a Chance
by Efils God
Summary: Something exists between Li and Yukito, but if Li doesn't say something soon, someone else might steal him away. It's kind of a songfic, featuring a Soundgarden song. Shounen-ai.


Half a Chance  
  
Notes: This is my first Card Captor Sakura fic, written for a contest held by  
The Infamous Boss Reo. It's a Syaoran/Yukito fic. I use the Japanese names  
'cause I've only seen the Japanese version, and the American version is  
supposed to be pretty bad anyway. This is about half way through the series,  
obviously before the whole end thing where Yukito transforms/becomes Yue.  
This is a songfic. Kind of. Song lyrics are displayed like so: -_lyric-_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, and that should be really  
obvious to you. I don't own the song 'Half' by Soundgarden, either.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran sat in a strawberry field, Yukito next to him. Both of the boys  
were working, picking strawberries. "Hey, Yukito...."  
  
"Yes?" the older boy said, looking over at Syaoran and flashing him a  
smile.  
  
"For some reason, I can't really remember why we're doing this."  
Syaoran sounded dazed, as if thinking of something else entirely.  
  
"Just because." With those words, Yukito took a strawberry from his  
basket and held it up to Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran opened slightly, allowing  
the tip of the strawberry into his mouth, surrounded by his lips. He then  
moved his head forward, taking all but the stem. He put his teeth just under  
the stem of the strawberry, and Yukito pulled the stem off. Syaoran quickly  
chewed and swallowed the strawberry, after which Yukito began to inch  
closer to him. The two boys seemed to be coming together without moving,  
and before Syaoran knew it their lips were touching.  
  
  
  
  
*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*  
  
Li Syaoran awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm and moved his  
hand quickly to the nightstand next to his bed in order to turn it off. This was  
the fourth time that the recurring dream had occured now, and it was  
beginning to bother Li. He already knew that he was attracted to Yukito, but  
the dreams gave him further cause for worry. It was time to do something  
about it, Syaoran decided, before Sakura, her brother, or anyone else got to  
him first.  
  
Syaoran dragged himself out of bed and changed into his school  
uniform. He quickly grabbed breakfast and did his best to get ready, not wanting to  
be late again. Meiling had been sick recently, and so he knew that she would  
be staying home again- which was a huge relief for Li. There was no way he  
could get close to anyone else with her around, especially not someone she  
suspected him of 'having feelings' for.  
  
_-When I hand my love in-  
-I'll be done-  
-A handed glove-  
-hides the door-_  
  
Syaoran tied the laces of his rollerblades and looked up at the clock.  
"Kuso!" Realizing that he was going to be late if he didn't get going, Syaoran  
rushed out the door.  
  
Like normal, Sakura was already there when Li arrived. "Hi, Li-kun,"  
she said with a beaming smile. He said nothing to her, but simply took his  
seat in front of her. He wasn't in the mood for talking with the competition,  
so to speak. As class began, Syaoran's mind wandered to thoughts of Yukito.  
He simply couldn't stop thinking about the 'snow rabbit.' His soft features,  
beautiful eyes...everything about Yukito was quite simply perfect. Staring  
down at a piece of paper, pretending to take notes, Li wondered whether he  
was worthy of Yukito. There were so many people who seemed to be in love  
with him, how could it be that Syaoran was the one person who deserved to  
be in a relationship? And did Yukito even like him?  
  
As Li's thoughts continued to drift, the bell rang, suddenly snapping him  
back into reality. "Lunch time!"  
  
_-Half a chance-  
-Half a chance  
-We still have-  
-Half a chance-_  
  
Outside on the playground, Syaoran saw Yukito standing on the other side of  
the fence. Looking around to see that no one was paying attention, Li snuck  
up towards the part of the fence where Yukito was standing.  
"Ano...Yukito..."  
  
"What is it, Syaoran?" Yukito asked, looking down with a broad smile  
on his face.  
  
"I...uhh...would you meet me here after school? I want to tell you  
something." Syaoran was sweating bullets.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then." After that, Touya came up from behind  
Yukito and wrapped his arm around the other boy. They shared a mild kiss  
and walked back towards their school building. Syaoran felt his heart crush  
as he watched the two of them, so happy with each other.  
  
_-Mr. Full, Mr. Have-  
-Kills-  
-Mr. Empty Hand-_  
  
It felt like an eternity waiting for the day to get out. Li couldn't get the  
pain of seeing Touya and Yukito together out of his head. It just wasn't  
something he had been ready to accept. 'Oh well,' Li thought to himself, 'I  
guess I'm just going to have to tell him how I feel anyway.'  
  
When he finally got out of school, Li felt a wave of nervousness sweep  
over him. Obviously Yukito didn't have a problem with relationships  
between two boys, but what would he think when Li told him? Li was afraid  
that Yukito would push him away, that they wouldn't be able to be friends  
anymore. Still, he had told Yukito he was going to tell him something. There  
was no backing out now.  
  
As Syaoran walked towards the fence, he saw Touya hanging off of  
Yukito. "Hey, Yukito, I kind of wanted to talk to you alone," the young boy  
said meekly as he approached the two of them.   
  
"It's okay, Yukito. I have a lot of work to do anyway. I'll see you  
tomorrow."  
  
"Right, tomorrow," Yukito said before Touya turned away and walked  
home. He then turned his attentions towards Li. "Now what is it that you  
wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Ano, how to put it- I, I, err...like you," he said, shooting out the last  
two words as if they were one.  
  
"You mean you..._like_ me?" Yukito said with caution as the two boys  
walked towards where the fence ended.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said, hanging his head down a bit. They reached the  
fence's end, and Yukito put his hand under Syaoran's chin, lifting his head  
upwards. He then bent down to the level of the young boy and pushed his lips  
against the fourth grader's. Li began to kiss Yukito back, eliciting a muffled  
moan as Yukito slipped his tongue into his mouth. Yukito pulled back, but  
stayed kneeled at Syaoran's level.  
  
_-Half a chance-  
-Half a chance-  
-We still-  
-Have a chance-_  
  
"...but, what about Touya?" Li asked, staring past the lenses of  
Yukito's glasses.  
  
"I don't know. I never know with these things. All I know is, I like  
you, too." A smile brightened up Li's face for the first time that day. "Here,  
I'll carry you home on my shoulders," Yukito said, standing. He hoisted the  
boy onto his back, trying to make sure he was positioned not to fall off.  
  
"Love you, Yuki," Syaoran whispered in Yukito's ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Li-chan."  



End file.
